In modern high speed telecommunications, fiber optic cables are widely used to interconnect various types of communications apparatus.
There is known in the art a type of fiber optic connector known as an SC connector. The physical dimensions of such SC connectors are documented in industry standard JIS-C5973 and they are widely available commercially in either simplex or duplex form. The primary function of such a connector is to align an optical transmission fiber mechanically to an optical port on a component such as a receiver or transmitter.
However, the use of duplex SC connectors in the latest generation of high speed digital data communications apparatus, which employ data rates of up to 622 Mbits per second, has been found to lead to unacceptable levels of electromagnetic emissions--this despite the conventional shielding structures typically employed in such apparatus.
Nevertheless, the convenience and relative low cost of duplex SC connectors means that it would be highly desirable to be able to use them in high speed apparatus, rather than to resort to specially designed shielded connectors.